


All Work & No Play

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Lust at First Sight, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: How Jeffrey Mace's appreciation of Melinda May started.
Relationships: Jeffrey Mace/Melinda May
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	All Work & No Play

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo
> 
> Square Filled: Lust at First Sight
> 
> If you are one of the other two people rowing this tiny boat and/or have read my other Mace/May fics, this would be a bit of background explanation on why Mace is so infatuated with May (not that my crack ship needs to be explained or excused tbh also because have you seen Melinda May???!)

Mace had wanted her since the first moment he saw her. Agent Melinda May was someone who couldn’t be ignored. Her energy was almost touchable. She brought a strong force with her anywhere she went.

The first time Mace met her she only gave him one second of eye contact. Not because she was scared or embarrassed or nervous, but because she didn’t care. Agent May shook his hand, meet his eyes for a moment, and then laced her hands behind her back, standing at attention. Her attention, however, was not on him.

It was her energy that made Mace even more fascinated by her. She was quiet but not because she didn’t have anything to say. She brought order with her and all she had to do was raise her right eyebrow. Everyone fell in line at her command, Phil Coulson first.

And then there was her ass. Mace tried. He really tried to not be a gross, horny man but there was only so much one could do to ignore his baser instincts. When he first started as Director, Mace wanted to acquaint himself with all facets of S.H.I.E.L.D operations. He decided to attend Strike’s training one morning, but he was early. Mace walked into the gym to see Melinda May bent at the waist, stretching. Her supple ass was in the air, round and perfect, stretching her black leggings but not revealing anything more. He stood there frozen, not registering anything else that morning, except that his dick was throbbing.

Later that night, in his room, Mace wondered what May’s pussy looked like. Did she shave or like to go natural? Did her folds shine with her slick when she was aroused? Mace would love to lap at her lips, slurping the wetness. He stroked his cock faster as he imagined her clit peeking through. He wondered if she liked a lot of stimulation around it or if she was too sensitive?

Maybe she liked her nipples played with? Her breasts were small, but Mace was willing to bet they were supple and firm; the nipples a dusty brown that darkened when sucked and bitten to tenderness. He would give anything to wrap his mouth around the flesh. Mace’s cock twitched, imaging his hand was the valley between her breasts, soft and warm. He groaned as he lowered the flesh light on his shaft, his thighs tensing. Mace imagined it was May’s pussy enveloping him, warm walls that sucked him in. He shot his load within seconds, hating himself.

Luckily, their lines of work didn’t often cross paths so there were lucky days when Mace didn’t think about her at all. But he did at night. He often woke up with a hard on, his tip leaking because of another dream. In his dreams, Agent May trusted him, spoke more than a few words to him. One time she even smiled at him.

Mace thrashed on the bed and tried to ignore how tight the skin was stretched over his shaft. He willed himself to sleep most nights only to wake up with a wet stain on the front of his boxers.

Mace observed her interactions with Agent Coulson and wondered if there was something more there? She always seemed relaxed around him, less on edge and ready for a fight. Mace wondered if Coulson knew how she liked to be fucked; if he was privy to the noises she made. Did she like being on top, dominating in the bed like she did in her daily life? Or did she turn into a docile creature, craving a hard cock inside of her and a stern voice telling her what to do? Mace realized he was growing a considerable sized erection in the hangar, but he couldn’t stop watching May and Coulson.

She seemed...on edge this time. Her chest was pushed up toward Coulson. He kept slipping closer, his right hand flexing but never touching her. She kept tossing her hair behind her shoulder, her muscles tense. Mace smirked. So, Agent May got horny too?

He watched her while Coulson was on assignment. He didn’t go out of his way to find her or anything, but a few changes in Strike had them communicating every few days. She did tai-chi very early, but she no longer seemed relaxed. Her shoulders were tense. She had snapped at Agents Fitz and Simmons multiple times. Everything seemed to irritate her easily and Mace found it equally amusing and endearing. Her skin seemed to glow the more wound up she was. May’s training sessions got rougher, or at least that’s what her new recruits seemed to mumble as they limped in the halls. He wondered if she would be willing to channel that energy in a different way.

Mace began laying out his plan. He could definitely be of service to her, even if it meant sharing her with Agent Coulson.


End file.
